


Do You Trust Me? (Link/Reader Oneshots)

by Turquink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: :), Fluff, cliche fanfic, dramatic middle school fanfic writing, literally I'm not even changing anything it's been sitting in my drafts forever, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquink/pseuds/Turquink
Summary: The familiarity of those blue eyes, the mess of blonde hair, the twinge of an intelligent smirk when he finally figured something out. His warmth, his voice, his refusal to admit defeat.It all made you keep coming back for more.10 prompts from Nemure's Challenge that I wrote in middle school and decided to post.





	1. 1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> 10 prompts from Nemure's Challenge that I wrote in middle school and found again tonight watching Friends with my parents. No guarantee that it's any good, but there's no point in just leaving it there! I hope someone enjoys it. <3

You couldn't believe yourself, or the situation you were in, for the matter. 

But you could believe that it was your fault. 

You just _had_ to push Link playfully near the edge where you were walking along near the waterfall in Skyloft. You just _had_ to accidentally stick your foot out in reaction, causing your best friend to trip and plummet towards the cloud barrier.

Oh, but it was no big deal, right? Loftwings were loyal creatures, always coming when their master called them. 

But no matter how hard he whistled, Link's bird was nowhere to be seen.

You let out a startled cry and hurled yourself off the ground and into the air, desperately whistling for your Loftwing. The ochre bird swooped in just in time to catch you before you hit an outcropping of rock. 

You quickly sent your bird into a nosedive, hoping to gain enough ground to keep your best friend from falling to his doom.

A yard, then a foot, then an inch, and you had grabbed Link's forearm, pulling with all your strength to get him onto your Loftwing. If you didn't get him on this bird, you would lose your best friend. That was kind of a big deal.

"Don't worry, you'll catch me," Link yelled over the whistle of the wind. "Don't you trust me?"

You nodded, trying to focus. With one last powerful tug, he gained enough altitude to situate himself on the back of your Loftwing. 

You breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the Goddess. Nobody died._

Link's arms circled your waist, holding onto you. You became highly aware of this as you soared over Skyloft, searching for a place to land safely as your face became bright red.

"I'm so, so sorry, Link," you said, voice practically overflowing with apology. He just smiled brightly.

"It's okay. I trust you, too."


	2. 2. Reluctance

"A-Are you sure we should go in there?" you stammered, apprehensive of the dark cave entrance near the waterfall in front of you. "There's a reason it's blocked off most of the time."

Link answered by slashing his practice sword straight through the trees blocking the entrance and grabbing your hand, pulling you inside with him.

You gasped in surprise, causing Link to turn back towards you.

"(Y/N), please," Link asked, looking at you imploringly with those bright blue eyes of his. "I need to find my bird, and this is the only way we can find him. We don't have much time. Don't you trust me?" 

There it was again. That phrase, so loaded with meaning and history.

Your expression remained surprised for a moment, then quickly shifted to determination.

"C'mon, Link," you said, walking cautiously into the cave, Link leading you through and attacking all the monsters. Of all the days to leave your bow at home!

Little did you know, you were going to be following him into many darker, deeper dungeons before this quest was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Middle school me just loves the use of theme. I think I tried to shoehorn in the word trust in every single chapter.
> 
> Also I think I wrote these out of order??

Oh Goddess, give you strength.

You had just thrown Link the last heart you could find in the closed-off room where he was battling a six-armed...THING. Still, he wasn't doing too well. Shouts and grunts from his direction revealed the difficult time he was having, getting hit in the face with an arm of cold metal almost every other hit.

You gasped as he chopped off the robot's last remaining arm with a sword at least twice his size. Exhaling in relief, you jumped when the giant robot's legs started going berserk, plowing straight into him.

"Link!" You cried, watching him struggle to sit up, but fail and fall on his back. You were out of fairies and heart potions; what were you going to do? You couldn't just leave him like that...

...wait. Things like these left those strange heart-shaped things when you finally killed them. More importantly, you'd seen them heal Link right up.

Seeing the robot standing dizzily after charging into a wall, you scrunched your eyebrows together. You knew exactly what to do. 

"Hold on, Link. Just trust me."

~~

Link blinked his eyes groggily. For a second, he had no idea where he was. His head was pounding from a headache and he felt a warm, metallic-smelling liquid run down his temple. He reached his hand up and brought it back to see blood.

That's when he started panicking.

You looked over from where you were carrying the giant sword, breathing heavily. You saw Link struggling to rise and ran over to help him stand.

"Oh my gosh, thank the Goddess you're okay!" You said, hugging him. Link looked startled, then wrapped his arms around you. Suddenly, you pulled back and punched him in the shoulder. 

He gasped in pain and shot you a look that said, _"What was that for?!"_

"That's for going into a big fight without a backup fairy," you scolded, glaring at him. He was even more confused when you stepped up close to him.

"And this...this is for coming out alive," you said, gently placing your lips on his. 


	4. 4. Sympathy

"What do you mean you've never been on a bird before?" Link asked incredulously, standing near the edge of Skylofts. You scoffed.

"Just because _you_ get to have a cool, rare bird doesn't mean we all get one. My bird didn't even _show up_ , remember?" You snarked, like it hadn't been the most embarrassing thing in your life. Link recoiled, but only a little.

"You really think your Loftwing is going to just fly out under you, with no bonding or training beforehand? You have to build up trust in each other," Link monologues, staring past you into the clouds. 

"...whatever," You murmured. You were fed up with waiting years for your bird to just fall out of the sky. "It's way too early for this. I'm going to ride my own damn bird if it's the last thing I do."

"(Y/N), wait--!" Link exclaimed, running after you as you neared the edge of the diving platform.

FWEET!

You whistled harshly, but there was no sound. You began to worry when you neared the cloud layer. 

You whistled again, to no avail. Then suddenly a sharp cry echoed throughout the sky. You broke out into a brilliant, triumphant smile.

Brilliant ochre plumage and wise olive eyes were all you could see for a moment. And then, you were being lifted into the air, holding onto this strange bird for dear life. You heard distant cheering from Link, but ignored it for the time being.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

You now had a Loftwing to call your own.


	5. 5. Simplicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this gets really melodramatic but i'm too tired to fix it :)))

It was quite simple, really, why he had done this.

You loved Link. Link loved you. It seemed as if the infuriating Sky Child's only weakness was the girl who ran around the room while he was in battle, throwing him potions and hearts and the occasional fairy. 

So it was only logical that Ghirahim would target you next. 

You sat numbly in shackles in the almost unbearably hot Fire Sanctuary. You would do anything for a pair of those red earrings Link had right now; your clothes were way too hot for this.

You grumbled and threw a rock at the wall in boredom. Of course, that insane fucker Ghirahim just HAD to take your bow when he kidnapped you. Now it was hanging from a hook just outside the barrier barring you from reaching it. 

Suddenly, you caught a flicker of movement from behind the small barred opening of your cell-like room. Immediately afterwards, you noticed that your bow was missing.

"Oh great! Now some stupid Bokoblin's stolen my bow! Why couldn't we be back in Faron Woods? Everything there was so simple," you complained to yourself. "Well, except that automaton thing. Fuck that thing."

Suddenly, a sharp noise echoed throughout the hallway outside your cell. Was that...an arrow?

As if to answer you, the bars lifted upward, revealing a way to escape from the prison. Then you remembered that you were still in chains.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, getting closer each second. Then, a mess of blonde hair under a green cap popped into the doorway. Your heart fluttered and you breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Link!" You exclaimed, smiling widely. He fished a small key out of his pocket and undid your shackles. You jumped up and threw your arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd come for me," you murmured.

"I'll always come for you, (Y/N)," Link said, smiling contentedly as you hugged him. For right now, everything was simple and pure. Just how the both of you liked it.


	6. 6. Appearance

You tugged at the bottom of your tunic, chewing the inside of your cheek. Your new knight's uniform was your favorite shade of (f/c), but the fit wasn't very flattering, at least to you. 

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. 

"Come on in!" You said, tugging at the bottom of your tunic again.

"Hey (Y/N), I wanted to-- whoa," Link, the guy you just happened to have a massive crush on, said, walking into your room and staring at you, a bit openmouthed. You cringed. Of all the people to walk in!

"Does it look _that_ bad?" You questioned nervously. Link smiled warmly.

"Of course not!" He said cheerfully. "You totally earned it. It looks great on you."

That made you flush red from your cheeks to the tips of your ears. 

"R-Really? Thanks!" You stammered in disbelief. Link winked at you, smiling warmly.

"I just know you're going to be a great knight," he said, turning to leave. Just as his hand was on the handle, you called out to him.

"Link, wait!"

"Yeah, (Y/N)?" He asked, curious.

"Do you want to meet up on the waterfall later?" You asked nervously, afraid of him rejecting you. He'd probably tell Zelda, and she'd tell Karane, and then it'd be all over Skyloft that you had asked Link on a 'date'.

"Sure!"

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to sa--wait what," you said, surprised. Link just chuckled.

"See ya later, (Y/N)!"

Oh Goddess help you. 


	7. 7. Telephone

"Link! I had a great idea!" You exclaimed, running down the academy's hallway towards your target. He yelped as you grabbed his hand, threading your fingers into his and half-leading, half-pulling him up the stairs. You quickly opened the door to your room, pulling him inside and almost tripping over your clothes. Twelve year olds didn't really get around to cleaning their room much.

You gestured to a set of aluminum cans strung together with wire. "Ta-dah!" You exclaimed. Link just gave you a look. He was aa little slow, and hardly ever talked. The good thing was that he hardly ever needed to.

"Well you're gonna need to start saying more than that!" You said, smiling. "Zelda and I figured out how to string these together so we can talk after curfew. We call it," you paused for dramatic effect, "a _telephone_. We just need your help setting it up, 'cuz we've gotta get it up to the roof. And who better to do that than you!" You explained, giving him a dazzling smile.

He could never say no to that smile. He smiled sheepishly, then gathered the mess of aluminum and wire in his arms. You opened the window for him, and he jumped out onto the platform. He sat down the materials and held his arms up to you, as if to say, _don't worry. I'll catch you. Don't ya trust me?_

You did trust him.

You jumped out after him.


	8. 8. Kindness

"Zel! Zel, c'mon, let's play!" You called out excitedly. Your parents had given you the afternoon off from chores, and what else was a six-year-old stuck on a floating island to do? 

"Let's go to the waterfall and swim," your best friend, Zelda, replied, peeking out of her window from the room of the Knight Academy where she lived. _Lucky her_ , you thought.

"O-okay," you stammered. You followed after her, (f/c) tunic fluttering in the wind. 

On the way, you saw a boy around your age with soft-looking blonde hair and clear blue eyes getting harassed by one of the larger local boys.

"Heh! You think you're gonna become a great knight? You can't even talk! What a dummy!" The boy chortled. You didn't know this kid, but you had to do something.

You ran up behind the bigger boy--Groose--and tapped him on the shoulder viciously. He must've been about a year older than you, but you didn't really care.

"Hey, stop making fun of him! You're just a big meanie with nothing to show for it," you said, stomping your foot for emphasis. You motioned to the kid to run, and he scrambled away.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Groose shot back, walking menacingly towards you. You instinctively backed up, until you hit the railing of the bridge over the river.

"Says me!" You retorted, and Groose pushed you. You breathed in heavily just before you hit the water. Good thing you were a good swimmer. You swam back to the surface, gasping for air.

"Next time, watch who you're talkin' to, little girl," Groose threated before walking off. Geez, you hated him.

"Huh?" You said, a little startled as a small hand reached down to you. When you looked up, you saw a mess of blonde hair and those clear blue eyes of the boy you had rescued. His eyes were expressive; they seemed to say _grab on_.

So you did.

He pulled you up out of the water. "Thanks," you said. "My name's (Y/N)." 

"I-I-I'm L-L-L-Link," he stuttered out, an embarrassed look on his face as he struggled to get the words out. You didn't notice. 

"Well, Link, Zelda and I were gonna go play by the waterfall. Do you wanna play with us?" Link nodded vigorously, and you grabbed his hand. "C'mon then!" You laughed, dragging him along.


	9. 9. Hatred

"Link!" You yelled, running after him. After coming back out of the portal in the sanctuary, Link had stormed outside angrily. He didn't even falter when you called his name. 

The old woman gripped your arm with strength contradicting her age. "He must face his obstacles alone." You glared at her, awestruck. 

"No one should have to fight their battles alone," you objected, jerking your arm away and running out of the gigantic doors to him.

You found Link sitting on the cusp of the Sealed Grounds, wind stirring the heart-shaped flowers as his feet dangled off the edge. You sat beside him, settling a hand on his shoulder. You didn't have to say a word.

After a few minutes of peaceful but heavy silence, Link sighed. 

"She was using me. S-She used me this whole time to fulfill the goddess' s-stupid prophecy," Link muttered darkly. His stutter always crept in when he got stressed out.

"Are you mad at her?" You asked quietly. Link wouldn't meet your eyes, staring down at the empty space before him. 

"I don't know wh-hat to feel, (Y/N)," he answered. "Part of me h-hates her, and part of me s-s-says I can't, because it's Zelda."

"Hate is a powerful word, Link," you said cautiously, turning to him. His blue eyes met yours, suddenly angry.

"I know it is, (Y/N)! I know!" Link said, shooting up from where he stood and taking off his cap, nervously running his hands through his blonde hair. He always did that when he was stressed; he'd run his hands through it and pull it a bit, trying to distract himself. Red flag. "But I don't know wh-hether to trust her from now on or not. Wh-hat else is Zelda not telling me?!" 

As Link's voice rose with anxiety, you heard a rumble from the ground beneath you. You gasped as your steps faltered, and Link immediately grabbed your waist, steadying you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace as darkness began to swirl at the bottom of the Seal.

"If you won't do it for Zelda," you murmured in his ear, "then do it for me, okay?" You pulled away from him, even though you didn't want to lose his warmth. You glanced down at the pit. You didn't know what was about to happen down there, but you knew it wasn't going to be long before you found out. You turned back to Link.

"Remember, Link," you said pleadingly, meeting his clear blue eyes, "We trust you. Don't let us down!" You yelled as the din from the Seal started to overpower your voice. You saw him nod, pull his cap back over his head, and turn towards the path to the bottom, drawing his sword. As Link began to run to the bottom of the Sealed Grounds, you watched him as you walked back to the temple.

"Don't let me down, Link," you whispered, knowing there was no way he could hear.


	10. 10. Jealousy

It was all over.

Link had defeated Ghirahim and Demise, emerging from the strange portal at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds. The second you saw him stagger out, you broke into a sprint, not even bothering to run down the path and instead jumping straight off the edge. You used your sailcloth to drift down to the bottom, landing roughly and stumbling to regain your balance. You dropped your gear and rushed over to Link, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

Link laughed, wrapping his arms around you and said, "I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" You grumbled into his chest, making him laugh again. 

"LIIINK!" You heard a voice yell from the top of the Sealed Grounds. You turned to see a white-clad Zelda, yelling and waving her arms frantically. You could practically feel Link's face light up.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, immediately taking off up the path to the temple. You followed him, just a little annoyed Zelda hadn't called out to YOU as well. You were her best friend, for goddess' sake!

You were...slower than Link. It felt like something heavy had descended and was perched on your shoulders. You paid no mind and reached the top after him to see he and Zelda embracing. You don't know why it stung, it just did. You hung back away from them, coughing awkwardly. Suddenly, a shadow washed over the Seal. You looked up and gasped.

The entire Temple of the Goddess had come loose from Skyloft, drifting back down to earth. 

"(Y/N), come over here!" Link called excitedly. Startled out of your daydreams, you ran over to them.

"(Y/N)! Zelda yelled, surprised.

"Yep, I'm here too," you said, a twinge of annoyance in your voice even though you tried to hold it back. Zelda either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it. 

"Listen, we've been talking about it," Link said, trying to look anywhere but your eyes, "and we've decided we're going to stay down here."

You were dumbfounded. "B-but what about Skyloft? The academy?" You questioned. "What...what about me?" You met Link's clear, blue eyes, the same ones you had known since childhood.

They looked right through you, as if you weren't even there. 

"Well, you've got a bird, haven't you?" Link asked, smoothly sliding his arm around Zelda's shoulders. "You could come visit us." 

You hated the way he said 'us'.

The feeling in your gut cinched, making a choking sound come out of your mouth against your will. Suddenly, the area around you became darker, and Link and Zelda's smiles went from soft to leering, glaring at you with blue eyes. You screamed as you felt the horrible sinking feeling become more and more intense as the darkness clouded around you. You reached out for Link, screaming for help.

"(Y/N)..."

"(Y/N)!"

You woke up with a start, breathing heavily, Link's hand holding onto your shoulder. His breath fanned across your neck as he lay beside you in your bed. You didn't know where you were for a second, but after a few moments you calmed down.

"More nightmares?" Link asked softly. You turned back to him, drawing into his arms as his arms wrapped around you. You sighed happily, noticing the contrast of Link's wedding ring against your skin and remembering where you were.

This was your and Link's house, built near the waterfalls of Faron's domain. It was peaceful, if not exactly quiet. In the five years following the Temple's descent, a lot had happened. But one thing stayed the same.

"I told you I would keep you safe, didn't I?" Link whispered into your hair. You giggled. 

"Yeah, I know. I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around folks--maybe in the future I'll write more for this fandom that isn't so surface-level, lol. Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
